San ValentINO
by alessandra98
Summary: Drabbles/Viñetas de Ino y varios pairings con tema de San Valentín. MinaInoNaru, SasuIno, ShikaIno...
1. MinaIno

Nada me pertenece.

Adv: AU, OoC

 **Viñeta 1: Día del Amor** ** _y_** **la Amistad**

 **¿MinaIno? ¿NaruIno?**

 ** _Para Inochan-Uchiha_**

Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, soy modelo profesional y actualmente me encuentro metida en el peor embrollo de la historia de la humanidad. ¿Qué estoy exagerando? ¡Claro que no!

Imagínate que organizaste una fiesta de San Valentín (lo haces todos los años, pero este año es especial porque al fin tienes novio), y dos de tus invitados empiezan a discutir muy acaloradamente ahuyentando al resto de tus amigos. Ahora, estos no son dos invitados cualquiera: uno es tu mejor amigo (ese por el que albergas un crush hace años pero que él solo te ve como una 'hermanita'), el otro es tu novio (un hombre hecho y derecho que te tiene en las nubes).

¿Qué no ves la gravedad del asunto? ¿Olvidé mencionar que son padre e hijo? Sí, estoy saliendo con el progenitor del chico que me gusta…gustaba… ¿gusta? En fin, eso no importa ahora.

No me mires así, claro que no lo hice apropósito, no estoy tan desesperada por llamar su atención. De hecho, es culpa de ellos que yo no supiese que estaban relacionados. Me acabo de enterar que después del divorcio de sus padres Naruto tomó el apellido de su madre y eso explicaba porque él era Uzumaki y Minato, Namikaze. Sí, ya sé que son idénticos pero juro que jamás pasó por mi cabeza hasta que los vi parados frente a frente.

—¡ _Literalmente_ puede ser tu hija, 'ttebayo! —gritó un exasperado Naruto. Ese había sido su argumento favorito toda la noche.

Minato, que puede ser _algo_ arrogante se cruzó de brazos y sacó pecho. —Deberías estar orgulloso de tu padre.

—¡Pero sí eres un pedófilo!

—¡Ino no es una niña!

Y su discusión continuó y continuó… Sería cómico de ver sí no estuviese tan mortificada.

—No sé por que te molesta tanto, Naruto.

—Porque es mi mejor amiga — mi corazón se desinfló un poco cuando su respuesta no fue 'porque la amo con locura'. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Naruto estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura (alias: frentona).

—Entonces debería alegrarte, ahora Ino y tú tendrán una conexión más fuerte.

—Ah sí claro, porque el sueño de todo hombre es ser mejor amigo de su madrastra.

¡¿Qué?! ¡ _Madrastra_! Minato y yo apenas llevamos dos meses juntos… ¡no estoy lista para ser madrastra de nadie! Mucho menos de alguien de mi edad.

—Ino — ambos pares de ojos azules me miraban intensamente. Mi nerviosismo era mil veces peor que el que sentí cuando tuve que hacer mi primera toma semidesnuda en un cuarto lleno de gente.

—No escuché.

—¿Quién quieres que sea tu Valentín?

¿Escuché bien? ¡Como su conversación había acabado en eso! Naruto me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared y no era justo. ¡Él había tenido su oportunidad (más de una, sí me permites señalar) y no la supo aprovechar! Por más que mi corazón latiese con rapidez cada vez que estábamos juntos, no le iba a dar el gusto.

Además Minato también me gusta mucho, ¡es increíble! El mejor novio que he tenido: es cariñoso, pero me desafía constantemente; celoso, pero no asfixiante… y ni hablar de lo que puede hacer con sus manos, lengua y… ¡Ok, ok! Me salvare los detalles ( _mojigata_ ).

—¡Los dos lo son! Es el día del amor _y_ la amistad.

Naruto que acababa de comprender que lo había puesto en la _friendzone_ (no me juzgues, él me puso a mi en la suya primero), exclamó varias profanidades y se marchó dando un portazo.

—Ya se le pasará — comentó Minato con seguridad, —Eres mi primera novia desde su madre.

Estuve a punto de decirle que ese no era el problema que Naruto tenía con nuestra relación, pero no soy tonta. Sí Minato supiese que le gusto a Naruto, se quitaría del camino…porque eso es lo que hacen los padres por sus hijos, asegurarse de que sean felices.

Aunque claro, cabe la posibilidad de que él tenga razón y mi pobre corazón iluso sea el único que cree que Naruto está molesto porque me perdió.

Esperen un minuto... ¡Minato me acaba de llamar novia! _Mantén la calma Ino._

—¿Entonces somos novios? — le pregunté con un guiño.

—Te iba a pedir que lo fuéramos esta noche — ¡ja! Yo, Ino Yamanaka, logré dominar a este hombre.

—La noche aún no termina, Namikaze.

—Ino, ¿quieres…

—¡Nada de eso! — lo interrumpí, —Tienes que pedirme apropiadamente y llevarme a una cena de San Valentín ya que arruinaste esta.

—Naruto empezó — contestó petulantemente.

—Tú eres su padre, no debiste continuar — ¡ugh! Acabo de sonar como una madrastra.

Aunque eso pareció gustarle a Minato, pero como no te gustan los detalles, solo diré que tuvimos que dejar la cena para luego.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Inochan, me pediste MinaIno para Navidad y no cumplí hasta ahora, espero que te haya gustado._**

 ** _Bueno, ya saben. Hagan sus sugerencias para estas viñetas de San Valentín. Ayudaría a mi imaginación sí me dan un tema más la pareja que les gusta ;)_**

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**

 ** _Alessandra._**


	2. SasuIno

Naruto no me pertene

Adv: Ooc

* * *

 **Drabble 2: Odio San Valentín**

 **SasuIno**

Era el peor día del año para el Uchiha. Cuando estaba en la Academia era la fecha en que todas las locas fangirls lo bombardeaban con tarjetas, chocolates, y osos de peluche. Ahora que estaba de vuelta, nada había cambiado en absoluto. Al parecer ser un renegado, traidor, vengador ( o como sea que lo llamasen a sus espaldas) lo hacía mucho más atractivo a la población femenina de Konoha.

Logró escapar una horda de mujeres frenéticas que lo perseguían, pero para su infortunio se topó con la peor de todas: _Ino Yamanaka._ Se preparó para lo peor (tener que soportar su chillona voz o que se le tirara encima, no podía decidir cual era más terrible) y, sin embargo, nada pasó. La rubia simplemente pasó por su lado, murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonaba bastante hostil.

¡Ni siquiera lo había determinado! Sasuke debió haberlo considerado un milagro y seguir su día escondiéndose de cualquier persona del otro sexo, pero la falta de interés hacia él de parte de Yamanaka le había dado directo en el ego. Así que decidió seguirla para asegurarse de que las cosas regresasen a su curso normal (léase, Yamanaka derritiéndose por él).

Ino entró a la floristería que pertenecía a su familia, y Sasuke la observó cuidadosamente desde la vitrina. Era obvio que Yamanaka estaba molesta: llevaba el ceño fruncido y prácticamente estaba magullando las pobres flores con las que trabajaba. Pero que estuviese cabreada no le daba el derecho a ignorarlo, y él se lo tenía que reclamar.

Empujó la puerta del local, la pequeña campanilla sobre su cabeza lo delató. Ino, en vez de emocionarse y gritar 'Sasuke-kun', unió sus cejas aún más y lo miró con severidad.

—La floristería está cerrada — prácticamente ladró.

—Entonces no debiste dejar la puerta abierta — Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso se te olvidó como leer cuando te fuiste de Konoha? — la rubia señaló el letrero que decía 'cerrado' y colgaba de la puerta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — ya se estaba hastiando de sus groserías.

—Gente como tú que cree que pueden hacer pedidos de último minuto sin importarles que es el puto día mas ocupado del año. Lo siento por Frente, pero debiste pensar en su regalo meses atrás. — Sasuke pensó que ahí iba a acabar de despotricar, pero ella continuó — O sea, somos la única floristería de la aldea. ¿Cómo se les ocurre que tengamos tiempo para compensar por _sus_ irresponsabilidades? ¡Y no te atrevas a quejarte del 'pésimo servicio'! Es tu culpa por venir tarde.

Yamanaka comenzó a cortar los largos tallos de un ramo de girasoles con violencia. A Sasuke le parecía demasiado entretenido su mal humor. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Yamanaka aborreciese tanto la fecha, diría que hasta más que él mismo.

—Quiero comprar una rosa — los ojos de Ino destellaron chispas antes de lanzarle un puñado de tierra (que él por supuesto esquivó).

—¿Ahora también eres sordo? Sakura tendrá que…

—No es para Sakura.

—¡No me importa para quien sea! — Sasuke se dejó empujar por ella hasta la salida, antes de responderle.

—Es para ti — Ino lo soltó, lo miró con desconfianza, y después de un minuto sonrió.

Odiarían San Valentín juntos.

* * *

 _ **Aclaro que no hay sasusaku, Ino simplemente asumió eso.**_

 _ **¡A petición popular estaré escribiendo un Shikaino para el próximo!**_


	3. ShikaIno

Adv: Ooc

 **Drabble #3: Dulces malentendidos**

 **ShikaIno**

 **Para las fans de esta pareja**

El viaje de regreso de Suna siempre le cansaba. Era tedioso, aburrido, largo… pero al menos llegaba con el conforte de que al fin estaba en casa.

No podía esperar a tirarse en su cama y vaguear por el resto de la tarde, pero cuando su estómago gruñó decidió que sería una buena idea pasar por algún restaurante antes (porque él no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse a cocinar).

Sería una buena excusa para ver a Ino. Había estado fuera casi un mes, y no podía negar que extrañaba a la escandalosa rubia. Así que tomó el camino tan familiar que conducía a su casa.

El rostro de Ino se iluminó cuando lo vio en su portal, y él sintió esa calidez que se sentaba en su interior cada vez que ella le sonreía así. Pero el momento de ternura terminó cuando él le pidió que lo acompañase a cenar y ella gritó tan fuerte que le lastimó los tímpanos (y eso que él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus chillidos).

Ino le tiró la puerta en la cara y la escuchó correr escaleras arriba. Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, algo confundido, ¿por qué le emocionaba tanto una simple cena?

Cinco minutos más tarde Ino regresó completamente arreglada en un vestido rosa y maquillada.

—¿Me vas a decir que puedes estar lista tan rápido? — preguntó algo hastiado. Ino siempre lo hacia esperar por horas cuando salían a algún lugar.

—La ocasión lo ameritaba — contestó graciosamente ella — ¿A dónde iremos?

Por algún motivo su pregunta sonó como sí la respuesta debía ser especial. Pero aún así respondió Yakiniku, porque ahí era donde iban siempre. Ella pareció molestarse por un segundo, pero en cuestión de un segundo estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Shikamaru debía estar recibiendo buen karma, porque a la escandalosa nunca se le pasaba un enojo así de fácil. Bueno, no es como sí se fuese a quejar.

Tan pronto y entraron al local, Shikamaru supo que no había sido karma. El motivo por el que Ino estaba tan contenta era un gran malentendido. El restaurante estaba decorado con globos, guirnaldas, centros de mesa todos en color rojo y motivos de corazones.

Casi todas las personas ahí estaban en parejas, y sí no lo hubiese tenido claro, lo tuvo cuando les ofrecieron el especial de San Valentín. Había cavado su propia tumba.

Por suerte para él, Ino no se había percatado del error que había cometido y seguía charlando animadamente, haciéndole ojitos y rozando su mano delicadamente. Como maldecía el no haber chequeado el calendario, pero a la vez no es como sí le molestara… simplemente era algo problemático como se había dado.

La cena llegó a su fin, y caminaron (mano en mano) de vuelta a la casa de ella. El momento que había querido evitar al fin llegó. Ella lo miraba con la expectativa salpicando los océanos de sus ojos. ¿Ahora como le decía que no había sido una cita?

Algo a su derecha llamó su atención y cuando volteó, vio a Inoichi desde la ventana dándole la señal de pulgares arriba. Eso era algo que jamás habría esperado del sobreprotector Yamanaka, pero como le facilitaba las cosas. Uno de los mayores inconvenientes que lo detenían de salir con Ino era su padre, y no importaba que hubiese crecido con él… Inoichi seguía siendo aterrador cuando se trataba de su hija.

Cuando Inoichi dejó de espiarlos por la ventana, Shikamaru se acercó a esa rubia que le encantaba tanto pero que había sido muy perezoso para cortejar, y concediendo lo que ella le pedía con la mirada, la besó.

Gracias al cielo por dulces malentendidos como éste.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a Paosu por la idea tan tierna._**

 ** _CASI me convencen del shikaino, pero siempre me quedo con la impresión de que no me queda bien. Sobretodo Shikamaru, no sé escribir su personalidad nunca :(_**

 ** _Bueno tuve más de una petición por esta pareja, así que pienso que sería justo que escribiese más de uno. Sí me ayudan con las sugerencias lo hago, es que juro tengo cero inspiración cuando se trata del Shikaino._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y los reviews!_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**


End file.
